Grounded
by TheWitchesCauldron
Summary: What happens when Amy decides to take control of the situation?


_Tincy-wincy Doctor Who related Drabble/one shot type thing._

_I. I was bored, couldn't think of anything else_

_II. I still really miss River and Amy and Rory and Eleven..._

_III. The Christmas special just wasn't entertaining enough for me..._

_Disclaimer: I only own Eleven in my dreams._

_K+: Very mild language, and sex_ _reference_.

Xx

"You're not flying her right!"

"I think I should know how to fly **MY** TARDS!"

"You would think..."

"Maybe it's **YOU**!"

"_Me_?"

"Yes _you_! I'll have you know I fly it perfectly fine most of the time, and the old girl never complains! then you waltz in and everything goes all...doowally!"

"Most of the time honey. And doowally. really?"

"I think I've earned the right to use what ever word I want, and would you stop pressing things! You're just making it worse!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Sweetie she taught me herself!"

Amy sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She looked up at her daughter dancing around the console; The Doctor swatting her hands away frantically. It was time for Mother action. Nope still not used to that just yet...

Let's be honest, could she ever find that detail normal?

"Right! THAT IS IT, I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF THIS!"

The room fell deadly silent, in quite contrast from the last second. Amy glared sternly at the two slightly shocked victims. They both looked like a deer caught in a headlight.

She cleared her throat and breathed slowly out. River and The Doctor glanced warily at each other, as she stepped towards them.

"I'm sorry I had to do that..."

Amy stopped just a foot short of them. "But, you two honestly sound like a pair of teenagers!" She pointed her finger at each of them, The Doctor leaned back looking quite terrified of the red head.

"You're right Mother... I'm sorry." River answered, looking over at her shoulder at The Doctor, emphasising the 'I'm sorry'. Whilst glaring at him.

Great, all the pond women against him...

It took him about five seconds to actually register what she was indicating. He mouthed an 'Ohh' at realisation, earning an irritated nod from River.

"Yes well..." The Doctor straighter his bow tie, his gaze shifting to River uncertainly.

"I'm also sorry too, Amy..."

Amy nodded in approval. "Thank you."

"That River thinks she can fly the TARDIS." He quickly added loud enough to receive a gasp from River. Then she lounged at him in full attack mode.

The Doctor yelped and grabbed her wrists as she attempted to tackle him (With great success) against the console.

He soon managed to pry her away before she had caused him any severe (or permanent) injurys.

Amy stepped between the raging couple, facing The Doctor who was still sprawled against the console gasping for air.

"THAT DOES IT!" She screamed, now turning to face River. "you are grounded!" Amy pointed sternly again, a red tinge to her ears.

The Doctor began to laugh, his head falling backwards against the mental emitting a clang. "Ow" He muttered softly.

River crossed her arms in a stubborn manner, muttering "I hate you." And receiving a chuckle with a "No you don't." She scowled at his amused grin.

"You too." The Doctor peered up to see Amy looking down at him, arms crossed in a stance that reminded him vaguely of his own Mother.

He stared up at her in disbelief. "You can't ground me!" The Doctor spluttered, sitting upright to meet her at eye level.

"I believe I just did."

Helplessly he peered over her shoulder at River, who raised her eyebrows at him. "River!"

"Sorry sweetie, she's my Mum..."

The Doctor let out a huff, looking back at Amy. She titled her head at his response. "Room. Now. Both of you!"

They shared a looked, River smirking slightly, before slowly making their way down the corridor.

Amy smiled smugly to herself, resting against the console. "Way to go Amy." she said out loud to the empty room, congratulating herself and pumping a fist up in the air.

"Um Amy?"

"Yes?" She replied, turning her head to a baffled looking Rory who had appeared.

He guestered over his shoulder were River and The Doctor had vanished with his thumb, after looking briefly in the direction. "Why did The Doctor just tell me he's grounded?"

"Because I just grounded him and River"

"What did you tell them?"

Amy raised a brow questionably at his query. "I told them they were grounded."

"Yes... but what _exactly_ did you say?"

"I said: Room. Now. Both of you."

Rory looked down the corridor again, his eyes rather wide.

"What?" She asked, leaning to try and see what had occupied his attention so intently.

He only looked back at her, his lips pressed into a line.

A soft giggle echoed into the console room. Her eyes widened similarly to Rory's.

Rory nodded his head slowly "And the penny drops..." He mused, as Amy continued to look in the same direction, a horrified expression on her face.

"Crap!" Was the last thing she yelled, before a flash of red disappeared down the corridor.

Xx

A scream and a gasp followed by; "Mother!"

Xx

_End_


End file.
